Lo que oculta la buhardilla
by Pipesper
Summary: La buhardilla alberga los más antiguos y extraños objetos que pudiesen conocerse, unos pueden traer buenos recuerdos para los héroes, otros no tanto. Doce semidioses subirán y descubrirán doce objetos que los devolverán al pasado. Serie de Drabbles relacionados con las fiestas.
1. Luke

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick, ya saben /o/_

__Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.__

* * *

Semidiós: Luke Castellan

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Fantasma

* * *

Luke encontró un plato mohoso y lleno de telas de araña.

_Aquello no era precisamente el mejor regalo de navidad que se pudiese desear. Era un simple plato de galletas y nada más. No era de los típicos regalos que los niños de su edad deseaban para esas fechas, no era una bicicleta, ni una pista de carreras, ni mucho menos un videojuego. No, no era así. Y eso era lo que a Luke más le gustaba. Amaba el olor a galletas recién horneadas, sus oídos se deleitaban con las canciones navideñas que su madre tarareaba mientras las cocinaba y por sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba de esa noche era tenerla a ella, su madre, con él disfrutando de esas fechas y no al constante fantasma que parecía esta._

—_Luke…ya están listas. Vamos a comer juntos._

_El pequeño niño era feliz, porque, por primera vez, su madre sonaba como una persona normal. Nada de raras palabras saliendo por su boca, nada de terroríficos gritos, nada de cambios súbitos, nada._

—_Claro, voy en seguida…mamá._

_Y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a la cocina. El delicioso aroma lo abrumó de inmediato, le hizo olvidar sus problemas por el especio de un minuto; ahora, él y su madre, eran una familia normal, celebrando noche buena con un delicioso plato de galletas por delante. Luke estiró una mano para agarrar una galleta, lo que no sabía era que antes de tomar ese pequeño pedazo de felicidad, su tan frágil burbuja reventaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

—_¡No, Luke! — él rápidamente alejó su mano y la miró horrorizado. — ¡Ese destino no, Luke!_

—_¿Des-destino? _

—_¡No!¿Por qué no lo proteges?_

_Luke alzó la vista, buscando algo en el aire. Su padre. Pero ahí no había nadie. Nunca lo habría._


	2. Thalia

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick, jojo(?)_

___Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.___

* * *

Semidiós: Thalia Grace

Numero de palabras: 299

Palabra: Música

* * *

Thalia accidentalmente tropezó con una caja de música.

_Una suave estela de vapor escapó por los labios de una pequeña con grandes ojos azules. Sus manos estaban a minutos de quedar completamente congeladas, pero realmente valía la pena aquella tan larga y ardua espera. Si bien Thalia no era precisamente una niña creyente en ese gran hombre barbudo al que denominaban "Santa Claus" estaba allí, en medio de la noche, cuando el cielo indicaba claramente que una gran nevada se avecinaba, esperando a que apareciera, como lo hacía todos los años sin que se diera cuenta. Su madre nunca, o muy pocas veces, pasaba esa noche con ella. No abrían los regalos que se encontraban bajo el árbol, porque no había ni regalos que abrir, ni árbol que admirar. Aquella mujer estaba concentrada en su carrera, en salir todas las noches posibles y en embriagarse para olvidar a su padre ausente._

_Thalia suspiró y el vapor volvió a salir de su boca. Hacía frío. Esperaba no dormirse o distraerse como en años anteriores, así podría ver, por fin, al único hombre que le traía una pequeña alegría en navidad. Ocurrió así, por supuesto. Estaba cansada, justo ese día unas cosas horribles habían intentado atacarla, por lo que sus ojos se cerraron por apenas una fracción de segundos, lo suficiente para que una brisa agitara sus cortos cabellos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, frente a ella había una caja de música con un lazo._

—_Santa…¡Espera!_

_Hubo un cambio en el ambiente, muy leve. Thalia alcanzó a divisar, un par de metros más adelante, la figura de un hombre. Llevaba un traje azul rayado, era esbelto y se le notaba el cabello gris con tintes negros, no era para nada lo que imaginó._

_Aquel hombre no era Santa._

—_Gracias Santa…papá._

* * *

Hello again /o/

Lo haré corto, solo un pequeño detalle. Las historias están ordenadas a medida que aparece el personaje en la historia, por ejemplo, Luke y Thalia aparecen primero, me refiero a que ya estaban antes de Percy, luego aparecen los demás, así que al final vendrían a aparecer algunos personajes de los Héroes del Olimpo. Bueno, algo así, es confuso :'I Lo hice así porque Luke no podía subir si estaba, ya saben, durmiendo con los peces(?).

Eso XD Comenten...algo o:


	3. Annabeth

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick, bla, bla(?) xD_

____Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.____

* * *

Semidiós: Annabeth Chase

Numero de palabras: 299

Palabra: Sobre

* * *

Annabeth encontró una carta que nunca llegó a su destino.

_Era extraño el sentimiento que provocaba eso de estar lejos de casa y mucho más cerca de la navidad. Sus nuevos hermanos, había decidido llamarlos así ya que desde el momento en que llegó se convirtieron en su nueva familia, le dijeron, sin rodeos, que aquello no era fácil. El estar lejos de la familia, de los amigos, de la calidez de un hogar y las caricias de una madre o padre, si es que tenían, no era algo que se olvidase de la noche a la mañana. Aun así, Annabeth se sentía triste, sola, abandonaba por todas esas cosas que dejó atrás._

—_Si los extrañas…— murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. —Podrías escribirles una carta. Ya sabes, los teléfonos no son permitidos, así que eso es lo más accesible._

_Era Malcolm, uno de sus hermanos, que al parecer estaba decidido a hacer lo mismo que estaba proponiendo._

_La pequeña niña lo pensó bien. Una carta para su padre, quién le había dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, la idea de escribirle algo no sonaba muy tentadora. De todas maneras lo intentó, pero no escribió una carta, no tenía palabras, ni sentimientos que estampar allí, en vez de eso, comenzó a hacer un dibujo. El regalo que siempre había esperado tener una noche como esa. Primero comenzó dibujando a un hombre de cabellos claros llevando gafas, a su lado, y tomada de su mano, una mujer de porte altivo con cabellos oscuros y al final una niña de hermosos risos rubios. Todos en su dibujo sonreían, lo que no era para nada parecido a la realidad. Cuando terminó, dobló el dibujo rápidamente y lo metió a un sobre._

_Nunca llegó a enviarlo._


	4. Clarisse

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick, yay!_

_____Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._____

* * *

Semidiós: Clarisse La Rue

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Orgullo

* * *

Clarisse deseó no haber visto esa sucia y olvidada muñeca.

_Los hijos de Ares eran armas, peleas y brutalidad. Nada de cosas lindas y tiernas hechas para niñas, nada de peluches felpudos, cocinas de juguete o muñecas, como la que estaba cierta navidad sobre una de las camas de los pocos campistas que quedaban en la cabaña de Ares. A la pequeña Clarisse casi le da un infarto al encontrar a esa cosa observándola desde su cama, sonriendo tontamente, con su pelo era largo y sedoso y su rostro perfecto. ¿Lo más horrible? Que parecía muy cómoda en su lugar, esperando a que alguien la descubriera, alguien que no fuera ella._

—_¡Mamá! — le gritó Clarisse a un diminuto arcoíris que había conseguido hacer. —¿Una muñeca? ¿A una hija del dios de la guerra? ¿En serio?_

_Al otro lado, la figura de una mujer fue tomando forma. —Pero…mi Clarisse, tu amabas esas muñecas…antes de descubrir quién era tu padre, antes de irte._

_La aludida observó hasta al más lejano lugar para asegurarse de que no la espiaran._

—_¡No lo digas tan alto! Aún hay campistas…_

—_¿Entonces te avergüenzas de eso?_

—_¡Sí! Digo…no, no sé._

—_No sabes lo que me costó conseguirla…— se escuchó lo que se asemejaba a un sollozo. —Noches y días trabajando, sin descanso…_

_Clarisse suspiró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Una chica de Atenea pasó cerca._

—_Silencio, mamá, no es tan ma-_

—…_igual a tu padre, sin una pisca de sentimientos. Solo rudeza…_

—_¡Mamá!_

—…_esta pobre mujer, vieja y sola._

—_Ma-_

—_¿Por qué esta vida tan cruel? ¿Feliz, Ares, Feliz?_

_La niña se tragó su orgullo para seguir._

—_¡Está Bien! Lo siento…la muñeca… es linda. Gra-gracias. _

—_¿Te gustó? — toda señal de tristeza desapareció. —¡Me alegro tanto, en serio! Así que, Feliz Navidad, Hija._

—_Feliz Navidad, mamá._

* * *

.

No todo debe ser triste /o/


	5. Percy

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick, asdsd_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Percy Jackson

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Cristal

* * *

Percy divisó desde lejos una bolsita navideña que una vez contuvo dulces.

_¿Cuál sería el mayor sueño de un niño en navidad? Dulces, muchos dulces. _

_Las manos del pequeño Percy se adherían al cristal transparente que lo separaba por escasos centímetros de aquel dulce y deseable botín, que esperaba pronto hacer suyo. Lamentablemente esa navidad su madre había tenido que hacer un turno extra de noche y no tenían más opción que celebrar la noche buena en el centro comercial donde trabajaba. Era eso, o quedarse solo con Gabe el apestoso en su tonta partida de póker navideño y no quería eso._

—_Mamá, ¿me das otro dulce? Solo uno…más. ¡Es navidad!_

—_Percy, cariño, ya has comido demasiados._

_Él hizo un puchero, infló las mejillas y observó a su madre con esos ojos verde mar tan convincentes que tenía._

—_Bien, con una condición— sentenció Sally. — Busca por todo el centro comercial la estrella de navidad más grande, brillante y hermosa._

_Era una tarea fácil, por lo que esperaba tenerlo ocupado aunque fueran unos minutos. Percy sin desperdiciar un segundo más, corrió por todo el lugar como si le estuviesen persiguiendo. Buscó en una infinidad de lugares, había muchos árboles de navidad en el lugar, pero ninguna estrella en ellos lo convenció, siempre que encontraba una que se ajustaba a la descripción, avanzaba un par de pasos más y se encontraba con otra mucho mejor. Estuvo tanto tiempo en esa tarea que a Sally le pareció extraño, así que pidió un descanso y salió a buscarlo. Alguien le dijo que lo había visto en la azotea, por lo que ese fue su primer y único destino. Tenían razón, efectivamente allí estaba, perplejo observando el cielo estrellado._

—_La encontré— y apuntó a la estrella más grande._

_Sally sonrió. —Lo hiciste muy bien, Percy._


	6. Nico

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick /o/_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Nico Di Angelo

Numero de palabras: 298

Palabra: Lago

* * *

Nico caminó en silencio hasta dar con un sombrero oscuro y arrugado.

_Los fuegos artificiales para conmemorar el Año Nuevo era un evento que los Di Angelo no podían perderse. Ese año el lugar elegido por la familia había sido un lago perfectamente escondido para los ojos que no buscaban con atención, un verde pasto lo adornaba y tenía una excelente vista para el gran espectáculo que todos esperaban; como si el lugar hubiese sido diseñado especialmente para ellos. Nico estaba más que ansioso, no solo le alegraba el hecho de que toda su familia estuviese reunida, sino que también amaba la hora en que su padre comenzaba con esas viejas historias sobre los conflictos de los dioses griegos, los titanes y monstruos._

—_¿Entonces Zeus hizo todo eso solo?_

_El hombre negó con la cabeza. —No, él y sus tres hermanos. Especialmente el fuerte, rudo, sanguinario y guapo Hades. ¿Ese tipo? Ese tipo era el mejor de todos los hermanos, ¡De todos los dioses!_

_Desde atrás, oyeron como María Di Angelo soltaba una dulce risa y como Bianca le preguntaba el por qué._

—_¡Increíble! Hades parece ser alguien genial. ¿No te parece Bianca?_

_Sonriente, la niña se acercó. —Mamá dice que Hades era humilde en sus tiempos, también dulce y tierno._

—_Pff, yo creo que Hades era genial y no una niñita cobarde._

—_Podríamos decir que un poco de ambos— gritó la madre._

_El hombre se levantó y fue hacia ella fingiendo estar molesto, el sombrero que cubría su cabeza cayó, revelando sus sombríos ojos negros._

—_Guau…— murmuró el niño tomando el objeto. —Ser un Dios debe ser genial. Pelear con monstruos, bestias, gente que no merece la vida._

—_Son solo historias, Nico._

—_Pero…me encantaría que fueran ciertas._

—_No es posible._

_Luego, el primer fuego artificial se escuchó._


	7. Jason

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick /o/_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Jason Grace

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Llave

* * *

Jason hace mucho que no veía esa pequeña daga dorada.

—_¡Legión, atentos! ¡Legión…!_

_El pretor de ese tiempo, un chico alto, fornido, pero con una voz suave como la seda, intentaba sin muchos resultados calmar a los campistas que estaban revolucionados a causa de las celebraciones del solsticio. Un grito fue más que suficiente. Cabezas arriba, hombros rectos, todos ordenados. Nadie lo esperaba. Estaba claro el por qué de ser él el pretor. Jason no podía quitarle la vista de encima, era una clase de admiración la que sentía por ese chico, por la legión y por todo ese orden que ser romano significaba. Algún día quería ser como él e imponer. Era hijo de Júpiter, después de todo, tenía grandes cosas por delante. Era una de las muchas llaves que necesitaba. _

—_¡Jason, ven aquí!_

_Era el pretor, el niño se acercó tímidamente._

—_S-sí, señor._

—_No tiembles niño._

—_N-no lo hago, señor._

_El chico rio, mientras le agitaba el rubio cabello._

—_No te preocupes, no muerdo…bueno, solo cuando se necesita, pero tranquilo._

_Jason asintió, relajándose poco a poco._

—_Entonces, ¿Qué pasa…señor?_

—_Mira, siempre te veo por ahí, observándonos._

—_Es solo que algún día quiero ser tan bueno como ustedes._

—_Ya sabes que debes hacer. Entrenar… con esto— de su bolsillo, el pretor sacó una pequeña daga dorada y se la entregó al niño. —Es provisional, hasta que encuentres la que se adecue a ti. Quizás, esto te lleve muy lejos._

_El semidiós la recibió maravillado, no es como si no hubiese tenido otras armas en sus manos, solo era el hecho de que alguien tan importante se la hubiese regalado el que le impresionaba._

—_Gracias, muchas gracias, yo… ¡Pronto me convertiré en alguien muy fuerte y poderoso! _

_Y omitió lo de querer ser pretor, lo que deseaba más que nada._

* * *

Nota: Según lo que leí en Internet(?) En la Antigua Roma se celebraba el Solsticio de Invierno en las fechas navideñas, por lo que eso está vagamente mencionado. Eso 8'D Creo.


	8. Piper

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick /o/(Lol)_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Piper McLean

Numero de palabras: 297

Palabra: Muerte

* * *

Piper encontró un candelero que una vez iluminó una linda noche.

_¿Qué debía hacer, una noche de Navidad, cuando su padre no se encontraba en casa? Piper se hacía esa pregunta una Navidad por medio, en ocasiones, dos o tres seguidas. Esa noche, como las innumerables que había vivido antes, se encontraba sola observando el gran árbol de navidad situado en la sala. Las luces prendían y apagaban cada cierto tiempo, los adornos eran grandes y brillantes, y bajo el gran árbol, se encontraban situados los regalos junto con la carta de siempre en que su padre daba las respectivas disculpas._

—_Feliz Navidad, Piper—un suspiro y la triste mirada de la niña._

_De pronto, la música navideña cesó, las luces del árbol, y de toda la casa, se apagaron, y una tormenta de nieve comenzó fuera. Todo eso significaba para Piper la muerte de una de las tantas navidades sola. Un suspiro más se le escapó._

—_Tonta Navidad._

—_Pensé que te gustaba la Navidad, Pipes— una voz entre la oscuridad quebró el silencio, una muy conocida._

—_¿Pa-Papá?_

—_No, linda, soy Santa Hohoho— un hombre alto y guapo, apareció de entre las sombras con una vela._

—_A mí no me engañas papá, el otro día me dijiste que Santa no-_

—_¡No lo digas en voz alta!_

_Piper rio, ese era su padre, algo extraño, pero lo amaba._

—_Como sea— ella rodó los ojos, conservando una sonrisa. —Pensé que estarías grabando, al otro lado del país, además…la tormenta._

—_Bueno, me encargué de acabar antes, soy rápido. Además, te tenía una sorpresa con las luces navideñas, pero la luz se fue._

_Su padre se sentó frente a ella, con el candelero y las velas de colores sobre este._

—_Esta es la mejor sorpresa con luces de todas, muchas gracias. _


	9. Leo

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick (Ya falta poco(?))_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Leo Valdez

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Explosión

* * *

Leo encontró un adorno hecho con luces que perdió su color.

_El año nuevo para el pequeño Leo comenzó con una explosión._

_Todo iba completamente bien hasta que decidió conectar esos cables que su madre, a su juicio, había desconectado tontamente. Grave error. Esperanza Valdez se encontraba preparando la cena que todos los años hacía para conmemorar las fiestas con su gran familia, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido la alertó y la llevó desde la cocina hasta la sala, donde encontró un adorno de luces quemado y un niño a medio chamuscar. Ante la cara de horror que había puesto su madre, Leo pensó que la mejor idea para arreglarlo todo era sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba, era un clásico, casi nunca fallaba._

—_Mamá… ¡cuando llegué estaba así!_

—_Pero, mi niño, las cosas no explotan así como así— la mujer negó con desaprobación. —Este iba a ser la sorpresa para celebrar el nuevo año._

—_Pero yo no fui, eso de verdad explotó solo, como… ¡como si tuviera vida propia!_

—_Leo, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las mentiras?_

—_Que… las mentiras… no, eso no era. Bueno, pero, mamá, ¿Qué tienen que ver las mentiras con celebrar el nuevo año? Dios, las fiestas no son una mentira._

—_Leo._

—_Mami._

—_Leo Valdez._

—_¿Qué? — se hizo el desentendido. —Oh, mira, nuestros parientes ya están llegando._

—_Ellos ya están aquí, cariño. Llegaron hace varias horas ya._

—_¿Eh? Claro, si lo sabía, es solo que…_

_Su madre le dio una de esas miradas de las cuales era difícil escapar, una que mezclaba extrañamente ternura y autoridad paternal al máximo._

—_Bien, bien, ¿pero no crees que hace un poco de frío aquí?_

—_¡Leo!_

—_¡Bien! Te ayudaré con los invitados, a servir…— la mujer no le quitó la mirada de encima. —…y a lavar._

—_Fácil, ¿no?_


	10. Reyna

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick _

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano(Plz)

Numero de palabras: 299

Palabra: Desorden

* * *

Reyna encontró una vela de cumpleaños usada en la fecha equivocada.

_La falta de luz en la habitación ocultaba más que el desorden de esta, también ocultaba una pequeña figura que estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina. Su respiración irregular se mezclaba con los balbuceos sin sentido de un hombre que iba de un lado a otro detrás de la puerta y el chapoteo constante de una suave lluvia que caía sobre San Juan. Ese día no era para nada como una navidad, el clima no era nevado y frío, no había espíritu navideño, ni nada de esas cosas, y mucho menos una familia amorosa con quien celebrarla. Reyna suspiró y cuando su vista se desvió hasta la ventana su corazón casi se le escapó del pecho: al otro lado estaba su hermana Hylla, quién sonreía a pesar de la lluvia que le caía encima._

—_¡Reyna, la ventana! — gritó la mayor desde afuera. —¡Rápido!_

_La niña dejó su rincón de inmediato y corrió a abrir la ventana, solo cuando su hermana entró reparó en la pequeña caja que llevaba._

—_Pero… ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?_

—_¿Qué crees? Te traje algo— luego de entrar y quitarse el agua de encima, agitó el paquete ante sus ojos. —Tuve que correr mucho para conseguir esto, pero al final lo hice._

—_No tenías que hacerlo— murmuró la niña, desviando la mirada. —Todo está bien… así._

—_No, no lo está. Que papá… bueno, que esté de esa manera no significa que no celebraremos la navidad. _

—_Pero, Hylla…_

—_Silencio. Ahora, ¿Dónde dejé esa cosa?_

_Hylla rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una vela de cumpleaños desgastada, segundos después abrió la caja y puso la vela sobre el descubierto pastel. _

—_¿Cumpleaños?_

—_No, Reyna, en esta ocasión será de navidad. Una vela de navidad._

* * *

Pronto, la pareja cute(?)


	11. Hazel

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Hazel Levesque

Numero de palabras: 298

Palabra: Magia

* * *

Hazel releyó con nostalgia aquella lista de propósitos de año nuevo.

_Con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia, la pequeña Hazel terminó la lista que tanto esfuerzo y horas de trabajo le habían costado. Dejó de lado los gastados lápices de colores, que había utilizado para poner más color a aquella hoja sin vida, limpió los restos de lápiz del papel y se levantó, dispuesta a encontrar a alguien con quien compartir sus deseos para el nuevo año. Sí, podía ser Sammy o su madre, aunque no creía que esta última estuviera muy interesada en una tonta lista, por lo que buscar a Sammy fue su próximo objetivo._

_En el camino, Hazel leyó la lista nuevamente._

"_1.- Ayudar a mamá con su magia y clientes._

_2.- Intentar encontrar muchas más piedras preciosas. (Sin que algo malo ocurra)_

_3.- Pedirle a Sammy más visitas a los establos y más paseos en caballo_

_4.- Tener un caballo propio. (Sé que algún día lo lograré)_

_5.- Golpear a todos los chicos molestos en la escuela. (¿No es malo eso?)_

_6.- Buscar más amigos…_

_7.- Mejor no, no más amigos. Solo Sammy._

_8.- No molestar a mamá._

_9.- Hacer que mamá… hacer que ella esté muy orgullosa de mí. _

_10.- ¿Qué más podría pedir? Me gustaría tener más cosas… como las otras chicas o chicos. (Bien, quizás esto no se cumpla, pero se siente bien)_

_11.- Ser más valiente…"_

_Se detuvo en el doceavo punto, era lo que más deseaba, sin embargo lo había puesto al final. Temía que no se hiciera realidad nunca, y el último puesto no le favorecía, pero nunca perdería las esperanzas. Hazel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y leyó el último punto en voz alta._

—_12.- Me gustaría, como el más grande deseo, conocer a mi padre._


	12. Frank

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

Semidiós: Frank Zhang

Numero de palabras: 300

Palabra: Orejeras

* * *

Fran encontró una lonchera vacía que alegró una triste navidad.

_El vapor escapaba por sus labios, sus ojos buscaban nerviosamente a alguien y la nieve caía sin piedad sobre su cabeza. Las orejeras que cubrían sus oídos poco calor le ayudaban a conservar por lo que el pequeño Frank decidió moverse desobedeciendo sin remedio las órdenes de su madre. _

—"_Si te pierdes, Frank, no te muevas de tu lugar. Te encontraré."_

_La ciudad estaba atestada de gente por las fechas, pero Frank seguía decido a: primero, mantener el calor y segundo, encontrar a su madre. No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, ni siquiera conocía el lugar al que llegó, solo tenía conciencia de que ahí habían un par de personas que intentaban por sobretodo mantener el calor al lado de una fogata improvisada. Era casi navidad, pero ellos no estaban en sus casas con sus familias y el niño se preguntaba por qué._

—_Oye, niño— lo llamaron. —¿Estás perdido?_

_Su madre también le dijo una vez que no hablara con extraños._

—_Sí, perdí a mi mamá._

—_Parece que tiene frío— murmuró otro._

_Frank apretó la lonchera que llevaba consigo. Dentro había varios sándwiches que su madre le había preparado._

—_Ven, hace frío para que te quedes ahí. Quédate al lado del fuego mientras esperas a tu madre._

_Otra de las reglas era… bueno, ya no importaba. Él se acercó._

—_Gracias, pero… ¿por qué están aquí?_

—_Porque no tenemos hogar, chico._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Muchas circunstancias difíciles de explicar._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Frank! ¡Por fin te encuentro, hijo!_

—_Es mi mamá, debo irme. Gracias por… eh, esto._

—_No hay de qué y ten cuidado la próxima vez._

_Frank asintió y estaba por dar media vuelta cuando algo se le ocurrió._

—_¡Feliz navidad! — les dio todos los sándwiches y corrió donde su madre._

* * *

Este fue uno de los que más me gustó, me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho más largo, pero ya saben reglas son reglas ;-;

En fin, gracias a los que leyeron (Yo se que lo hicieron(?)) Y eso, ¡Felices Fiestas a todos!


End file.
